Novaflux plans to develop a novel cleaning and high-level disinfection technology for flexible endoscopes based on its patented two-phase flow process. The process consists of cleaning and disinfecting endoscope internal channels by using a two-phase mixture of air and solutions formulated by Novaflux. An experimental device will deliver the two- phase flow and simultaneously spray the external endoscope surfaces with cleaning/disinfecting solutions. Preliminary results, using only a cleaning cycle, show a 6-log reduction in spore counts for endoscope internal channels inoculated with 4x10(6) of Bacillus Subtilis spores dispersed in British Soil at a temperature of40 degrees C and a cycle time of 2 minutes. The proposed study has two specific aims: (1) develop and validate the endoscope disinfection process using the Bacillus Subtilis or Stearothemophilus in a laboratory, and (2) validate the process in a clinic at Jefferson University. The study team possesses the needed expertise and credentials, including: Dr. M. E. Labib, PI, a surface chemist specializing in interfacial processes, Drs. A. J. DiMarino and D. Jungkind of Jefferson University, and Mr. W. Bond, a microbiologist (formerly with the CDC). The proposed technology is expected to significantly improve endoscope reprocessing, reduce the risk of cross-infection between patients and eliminate manual cleaning. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: 1. Device providing removal of contaminants and high level disinfection for endoscopes. 2. Application of Novaflux technology eliminates the use of undesired chemicals such as glutaraldehyde. 3. Extrapolation of technology to other cleaning processes used in medical and industrial areas.